


True Things Lie Underneath

by chalklandingplace



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Death, Diary/Journal, Disease, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Journal Entries, POV Outsider, Post-Apocalypse, Widespread Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: POV: You just moved into a newly renovated neighborhood. As you're digging in your backyard to plant a tree, you uncover some bones and a journal that's dated only a few years ago. You decide to read it...
Kudos: 3





	True Things Lie Underneath

**_September 13th:_**

_I was watching tv when the Channel 9 news anchor came on and warned us that we had to stay indoors and avoid contact with anyone. The power went out before he could say anything else though. I yelled to my mom, but she didn't respond so I thought she was asleep. I heard sirens blaring in the distance. I went upstairs to my sister’s room to see if she had seen the announcement on her tv, but I could just hear her talking to herself through the door. I listened for a moment, then her words became slurred and incoherent. I knocked on the door, she screeched loudly. I immediately swung open the door and found her seizing on the floor. Her mouth was foaming. I ran to my mom’s room for help, but she didn’t respond when I called her name at the door. When I opened the door, she was lying on her bed, facing away from me. I still thought she was asleep. Chemotherapy drains a lot of her energy, so she takes a lot of naps. I walked over to tap her but when I got to her side of the bed, I realized her eyes were wide open. She laid lifeless in a pool of blood. I shook her but she didn’t move. I tried to look for her pulse, but I knew she was dead. Looking her over, she had coughed up blood all over herself before dying. I picked up the house phone on her nightstand to call for an ambulance, but the line was dead. I threw the phone, racing back to the hallway toward Adina’s room but she was suddenly standing motionless in the doorway. I called her but she just groaned. I ran past her, down the stairs, and outside. I stood in horror as I watched people on the street topple over and seize to death while others became senseless, mindless things. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to try to write everything I can down just in case something happens to me._

**_September 17th:_**

_I've barricaded Adina and myself in the house. The sound of people wailing in the streets and sirens in the distance get quieter as I try to sleep each night since the ‘incident.’ Last night, I got up around 4 a.m. because I was too restless. I decide to open the window and lock the door to my mom’s room. I even tape the cracks in the door to keep the smell and bugs inside._

_Adina continues to wander around the house groaning. She doesn’t eat, drink, sleep, or talk coherently. She hasn’t attacked me yet though, so I think letting her stay with me inside the house is okay for now._

_After the sun came up, I left to scout for food after finishing the last can of vegetables we had. I tried the store on the corner, but it was already cleared out. I had to step over the partially eaten corpse of an old woman to look inside. That was the first person I’ve encountered since the incident. I still haven’t met any other living people._

_The block is extremely quiet now, other than the groaning things that pass through looking for food._

**_September 20th:_**

_It’s been days since I ran out of food. There’s nothing left to eat that doesn’t need to be cooked but there’s still no power. I’m starving, and Adina keeps groaning in front of mom’s bedroom door—I know she’s probably hungry too._

_I broke into the neighbors’ houses, but all their pantries were empty. The Browns even ate their poor dog before the died too._

_I finally met another actually living person. I was on my way back to the house when I spot this old woman who was stretching her legs on a sign. I had never seen her before, so I don’t think she’s from around here. I approached her. Her name is Miriam. I asked if she knew anything about the incident and she said she lived through three “cycles.” I was confused. She told me that the government releases toxins in the air every generation to weed out genetically inferior people._

__

__

_Those who died were too biologically weak, and those who only changed aren’t resilient enough yet, but their bodies will eventually adjust to the toxin to make them stronger. I was shocked and disgusted. I asked why they would do that, but she didn’t know. How did I never hear about the previous “cycles?” Then she told me that she changed the first “cycle,” then made it through the other ones unscathed because she stayed in shape and ate healthily. Then it hit me. Since I ran track and ate well, I wasn’t affected. Adina is young but she was also active, so she only changed. And my mom was suffering from cancer, so the toxin killed her quickly. I asked if she had any food to spare because I was starving. She offered to feed me if I followed her back to her compound._

_It’s a repurposed warehouse out in the countryside, several miles from my house. Almost everyone there were old, healthy people who had survived several “cycles.” They had ample food, power from a generator, and decent sleeping arrangements—as if they had already prepared for this..._

**_September 22nd:_**

_Miriam has been letting me stay with them so I’m safe at night, but I go home to keep an eye on Adina during the day. Luckily, she still hasn’t attacked me. The toxin seems to be wearing off, but she still wanders around all zombie-like._

_Miriam suggested not to get too close to her. She says the because she hasn’t eaten anything since I keep her locked in our house, so she could turn on me if she gets hungry enough to eat people. I guess that makes sense but she's still my sister._

_I asked Miriam if Adina could stay at the compound with us too because she hasn’t harmed anyone, then I wouldn’t have to leave every day to check on her. After talking with the others, she said it was okay, but Adina has to be restrained. I agreed to their conditions and plan to get her tomorrow morning._

**_September 25th:_**

_First thing in the morning, I walked back to get Adina. I grabbed the dog leash and collar from the Browns’ house and unlocked the door to the house. Adina was standing about ten feet from the door when I opened it. She groaned then walked over to me, bumping me with her head. I took a chance and hugged her. Her arms moved slightly like she was going to hug me back. Then I backed up and raised the dog leash and collar up, explaining what I was going to do. She groaned what seemed like a response, so I think she’s definitely getting better. I gently tightened the collar around her wrists and held the leash as we walked back to the compound._

_I finally found Adina some food when we passed a dead deer on the side of the road. The meat was probably rotten since it had been dead for a while, but she still ate it. When we got to the compound, Miriam said she has to stay locked in the warehouse’s office at night to protect everyone. I agreed to that because it’s better than her being locked up at home by herself._

**_September 30th:_**

_It's been over two weeks since the toxin was released. It’s worn off almost completely for Adina by this point._

_When I felt the time was right, I sat her down and told her mom had already died. She was so upset. I didn't want to ruin her day, but she kept asking why we couldn't go back home (I didn’t have the heart to tell her mom’s corpse is still rotting in her room though). Adina cried which made me cry too. I don't know why I didn't earlier—I guess it didn't hit me at the time? Now that it's just us, I feel so overwhelmed about having to take care of her by myself. Miriam and the group offered to let us stay as long as we needed. Adina was apprehensive but we both agreed we have no other choice._

_I borrowed a shovel from the compound and came back to the house. I decided to burn it down since we can’t ever come back here. I buried what was left of mom so she could have a “proper” burial. I plan to throw this journal in the hole before I finish burying everything else so I can leave all this behind me._

_If you’re reading this, be prepared._

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun on "True friends lie underneath" which is the first line of the song "With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear" by Sleeping with Sirens. The song kind of relates to this story--here are some of the lyrics:
> 
> "True friends lie underneath,  
> these witty words I don't believe  
> I can't believe a damn thing they say, anymore  
> Lie! Liar, you'll pay for your sins"
> 
> "I think your mouth should be quiet  
> Cause it never tells the truth  
> So tell me, so tell me why,  
> why does it have to be this way?  
> Why can't things ever change?"
> 
> "I'll be there to see the tower you'll fall from  
> No, this kingdom isn't quite what it may seem  
> You're an illusion, you'll never be king"
> 
> I first wrote this in December 2015 as a junior in high school, but I really like it, so I decided to polish it up!


End file.
